Elements of Harmony/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Elements Of Harmony 1 S01E01.png|What's that pearl at the top? Elements Of Harmony 2 S01E01.png|An artist's depiction of the Elements. Storybook Celestia casting magic S01E01.png|The Elements in action used by Princess Celestia. Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|Banishing Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna... Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png|...in the moon for a thousand years. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|The Mane 6 approaching the castle Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png|Fluttershy gets her own element with the power of flight. Twilight book said S1E2.png|Now that all the Elements are set on the floor... Twilight not sure S1E2.png|...there has to be a way to activate them. Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png|Maybe magic is the thing. Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png|It's Nightmare Moon! SHE'S BACK! Twilight one spark S1E2.png|Twilight Sparkle tries to lift up all the Elements with her magic. Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png|She's in the middle of concentration... Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|... Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|...but it's been foiled. Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt... Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png|Honesty! Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion... Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png|Kindness! Pinkie Pie "So..." S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger... Pinkie Pie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|Laughter! Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift... Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png|Represents the spirit of... Rarity element of generosity S01E02.png|Generosity! Rainbow Dash listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png|And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire... Rainbow Dash flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|Represents the spirit of... Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png|Loyalty! Fluttershy and Rarity with Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png|You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... The Element of Magic S01E02.png|Magic! The Element of Magic appears S1E02.png|Behold, the stone orb of Magic! Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png|My neck is glowing! Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Our necks are glowing too! Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png|So are ours! Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.png Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png|Unleashing the rainbow of harmony Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|''NOOOOOOOO'' Main 6 auras S1E2.png|You can see the silohuettes of Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The power of friendship! Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship truly is magic. Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|Check out my necklace, Applejack! Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Awwwh yeah! Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Big Crown Thingy! Twilight's crown S1E2.png|It sure suits her, hint hint! Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Elements of Harmony S02E02.png|The Elements of Harmony as jewelery. See also the file description. Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png|Found from a book by Twilight Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Applejack S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting necklace onto Fluttershy S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png|"And big crown thingy!" The liar S2E2.png|We've got the liar... The grump S2E2.png|...the grump... The hoarder S2E2.png|...the hoarder... The brute S2E2.png|...and the brute! Rainbow Spike S2E02.png|Don't forget the slowpoke! (rimshot) Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png|An error on Pinkie Pie's necklace Twilight's eyes glowing S2E02.png Fluttershy's necklace activated S2E02.png Pinkie Pie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Spike leaving the Element of Loyalty behind S2E02.png|Spike leaves the Element of Loyalty behind Twilight packing S2E02.png|Twilight throws her element away Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png|Rarity's element upon activation. Applejack Element of Honesty activated S2E2.png|Applejack's Element upon activation. Fluttershy Element of Kindness activated S2E2.png|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. Rainbow Dash Element of Loyalty activated S2E2.png|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png|Go, go Pony Rangers! Twilight with glowing eyes S2E02.png|That's definitely magic for you, Twilight. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png|The Elements, fully activated. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png|BOOM! Discord being turned back to stone S2E2.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png Secret of My Excess Twilight Sparkle and Spike "What's happening to me!" S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Wing Shove 1 S3E02.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png|Bit of the window seen left. Keep Calm and Flutter On The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png|Elements found in an open treasure chest Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Twilight using element S3E10.png Fluttershy's element activating S3E10.png Fluttershy's element emanating magic S3E10.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's elements activating S3E10.png Rarity and Applejack's elements activating S3E10.png Twilight's element activating S3E10.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png Twilight uses her element S3E10.png The Element of Magic full power S03E10.png Reel the Elements S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Elements of Harmony mix and match S03E13.png Twilight looking at the Elements of Harmony S3E13.png Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Element of Kindness, activate! Deploy Loyalty S3E13.png|Element of Loyalty, activate! Rarity hey what's this S3E13.png|Element of Generosity, activate! Applejack seeing the light S3E13.png|Element of Honesty, activate! Pinkie Pie inflated mane and Groucho glasses S03E13.png|Element of Laughter, activ... That looks kinda creepy, doesn´t it? Group Hug S3E13.png Sudden Burst of Magic S3E13.png Rainbow Dash looking at element S3E13.png|Why is this thing still glowing? Rainbow Dash honesty beam S03E13.png|Holy laser beam! Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png|Pinkie gets in on the laser beam action, too. Uncontrolled Reaction S3E13.png Twilight looking scared S3E13.png Elements of Harmony used on Twilight S03E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png|Elements lighting the library. The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png Twilight's Crown S3E13.png|Your crown, Your Majesty. The Crowning of Twilight S3E13.png Humbled Modesty S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png|Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer Luna presents the crown EG.png|OMIGOSH that is not Luna!!! Hasbro what have you done to the best pony ever!? D: Rainbow Dash catches the crown EG.png|Rainbow catches the crown Pinkie Pie handing the crown to Applejack EG.png|Snips just looks...weird. His pony form is much better. Everyone's pony forms are better, as a matter of fact. Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png|Rarity catches the crown Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Twilight catches the crown Sunset Shimmer in a magic pillar EG.png|Sunset, upon putting on the crown, is about to undergo a dark and scary transformation Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png|WHOA WHAT. And they think this is appropriate for children?! Ahh, creepy. Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Twilight readies the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png|Twilight lifts up the glass cube Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight and Princess Celestia look at the Elements S4E02.png Elements moving towards Princess Celesta S4E02.png|Generosity: 50 Rupees Kindness: ??? Rupees Elements moving towards Princess Celestia 2 S4E02.png|Laughter: 5 Rupees Loyalty: 20 Rupees Honesty: 100 or 200 Rupees Element of Magic rising out of top sphere S4E02.png Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png|A Hopeful Sacrifice... Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Tree of Harmony closeup S04E02.png|Behold- the Tree of Harmony. Gaze at its crystal-forged splendor and tremble with joy! Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 The rainbow goes into the Element of Magic S4E26.png|The rainbow is a handy thing for the Element of Magic. Rainbow glow branching out S4E26.png|What is Rainbow Power without the Elements of Harmony? Element of Generosity glows S4E26.png|Generosity powering up Element of Laughter glows S4E26.png|Laughter powering up My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Silhouette of Twilight Sparkle's crown EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Season five Castle Sweet Castle Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png|A picture of Twilight Sparkle wearing the Element of Magic Slice of Life Photo of Cranky at Twilight's coronation S5E9.png Season seven Shadow Play - Part 2 Tree of Harmony glowing brightly S7E26.png|Star Swirl the Bearded has triggered the Elements. Rainbow Dash wearing the element of loyalty S7E26.png Rarity wearing the element of generosity S7E26.png Element of kindness floats up to Fluttershy S7E26.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie wearing their elements S7E26.png Twilight Sparkle wearing the element of magic S7E26.png Pinkie powers element of laughter with Somnambula S7E26.png|Laughter and Hope Rarity and Applejack power elements with the Pillars S7E26.png|Generosity and Beauty with Honesty and Strength Fluttershy powers element of kindness with Meadowbrook S7E26.png|Kindness and Healing Five pairs of element bearers and Pillars focusing power S7E26.png|10 Elements all together Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Elements of Harmony floating out of the tree S9E1.png Twilight wearing the Element of Magic S9E1.png Mane Six arrive to save the day S9E1.png Twilight freed from Sombra's control S9E1.png Rarity and AJ freed from Sombra's control S9E1.png RD, Pinkie, and Fluttershy freed from Sombra's control S9E1.png Mane Six harnessing the Elements of Harmony S9E1.png Mane Six channeling the Elements S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle blasting a rainbow laser S9E1.png Rainbow "wiped the castle with that guy!" S9E1.png Element of loyalty returned to the tree S9E1.png Element of laughter returned to the tree S9E1.png Element of magic returned to the tree S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "Equestria is safe" S9E1.png Elements of Harmony fly through the air S9E1.png Elements of Harmony shatter to pieces S9E1.png|'R.I.P. Elements of Harmony (10/22/10 - 04/06/19)' The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Twilight Sparkle "it can't be!" S9E2.png Twilight picking up element fragments S9E2.png Twilight tries to reassemble element of honesty S9E2.png|It can't be fixed, Twilight. Applejack and Rainbow charge into battle S9E2.png Twilight feebly tries to reassemble Elements S9E2.png Crystals pop up in front of charging ponies S9E2.png Twilight trying in vain to restore Elements S9E2.png Uprooted Ocellus holding Element of Kindness piece S9E3.png Ocellus and SS assemble Element of Kindness S9E3.png Pieces of Elements of Harmony on the ground S9E3.png Ocellus and SS reassemble Elements of Harmony S9E3.png Miscellaneous TwilightSparkleFIMroyal M unknown.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls dolls in box.jpg Princess Twilight EW preview.jpg Hasbro 2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair - Season 5 100th episode.jpg Princess Celestia and Princess Luna TC.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor TC.png Nightmare Star, Solar Flare card MLP CCG.png Spike with Comic Elements of Harmony.png|The Elements in Friendship is Magic Issue #18 Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn book cover.jpg pt:Elementos da Harmonia/Galeria Category:Item galleries